Perseus: Son of Chaos
by Mikkleson Fowl's Treaty
Summary: The Seven Chosen ones won the war against Gaea, but Percy is left fatally wounded. Chaos comes and rescues him and raises Percy as his own child. Percy enjoys life with Chaos, but will he go back to Earth and play hero again when he's needed? And to fight his now sister of all people?
1. After the War

**I just HAD to write this idea down. It just kept bugging me. We, well my dad, has to put on the snow chains so I'll take a chance to write. Seriously. Bad idea driving through the Sierra's at like 8:00 PM. **

Chaos surveyed the battlegrounds on the base of the original Mount Olympus. Carnage everywhere. Gold powder and blood covered the ground. Dead bodies were strewn all over.

The first Pridomal made his way over to where a young demigod hero lay dying, abandoned by the very people who he had saved. Chaos knelt beside the weak boy. "Who are you?" the boy croaked weakly.

"Guess," came Chao's reply.

"Are you here to take me to Tatatrus? Cuz that's Hermes's job."

Chaos chuckled. He could tell that he would like this boy, even from those few lines of conversation. "I'm not here to take you there. I'm sure a smart boy like you knows who I am. "I'll give you a hint. I am _the _creator."

The boy's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. My mother and I didn't really have time to like go to church and like pray and stuff. Does celebrating Christmas count though?"

Chaos laughed. "Try more Greek," he suggested. The boy frowned, trying to remember. The boy's eyes glazed over and Chaos could tell he was very close to death. "tell you what," he finally suggested. "I'll bring you to my place and then we can continue the guessing game." The boy nodded weakly, not even seeming to register to what he said.

Chaos wrapped his arms around the weak boy and scooped him up. He summoned a portal to his home in the void. Not Tartarus. Not that hellhole. His lavish void, decorated by the architect of everything and pretty much defies all laws of physics. The creators of _Inception_ would never be able to come with anything even close to this. They had only scratched the surface, and that was with modern technology.

He strolled to his palace and laid the boy on a bed in his own private room. Chaos could see that the wounds were bad. He knew he wanted the boy. He had so much power and potential. And, if this was who he thought he was, he was also a good person.

Only one way to raise the boy as his own. He focused on the boy and imagined him turning back time. The demigod slowly aged back. Teen, adolescent, child, toddler, and finally stopping at infant. Chaos held the sleeping, now healed baby in his arms. The infant was adorable, and he could tell the boy would refrain his looks. Chaos had to make sure he also kept his personality. He decided to let the boy keep his memories.

That was the beginning of their happy father, son relationship.

**Corny ending, but too bad. I'm running out of battery. Stupid snow chains. It's not even freaking snowing. My god it's freezing. Anyways. Review and tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Magic Lessons

**I was going to go out and screw around in the snow, but it's snowing too hard to see. It should be fun to go skiing. We should've parked in the garage, cuz now our car is like COVERED in snow and frost. Anyways, no one would probably care so back to the story. This was going 2 b HOH, but I changed my mind. **

_5 years later Percy POV_

I glanced at dad. He gave an encouraging smile and a nod. I held my breath and jumped. I was falling. Instinctively, I flailed with my arms, praying that Zeus would not zap me. Then, I could feel dad's presence calming me. I remembered my friend Frank from my old life and his ability to change shape as easily as he changed clothes. I remembered Zeus thought I was dead, and that I was safe in the void.

I felt lighter. My body smaller then normal. I gave a swift down stroke with my arms which were now wings. The small push lifted me high. I gave a scream of joy before remembering that I was a bird, not a human. I could hear dad cheering me on below. I swooped down into dad's arms and turned back to myself. Dad laughed and ruffled my hair.

"You did great kiddo!" he exclaimed. He threw me up and caught me. He placed me on his shoulders. **Yeah. Percy's five now. **Then, the earth rose up and when it fell away, a beautiful woman was standing there. Gaea. A part of me, the old me, wanted to destroy her. The new me wanted to go hug her and call her my sister. I couldn't tell which to do.

"Why do you have that boy with you father? He should be dead," she snarled. I shrank back, trying to hide behind dad's head. He took me down from his shoulders and held me close. "I will not allow Zeus to condemn him to Tartarus. When he is sixteen, I will make him immortal and a Pridomal."

What I said next surprised everyone. Seriously. I had no idea where it came from. "But I do not want to be immortal. The whole point of living is that close brushes with death. You never know when your life might end. Death is what make life so valuable." Both of them stared at me. "Wise boy," Gaea said. "But, that will not save you from the gods." With another geyser of earth, she disappeared.

Dad hugged me close to him. "Don't worry," he murmured. "I will not let anyone hurt you. I promise." I'm glad he didn't swear on Styx, cuz I'm positive that wasn't a promise he could keep.

**Tada. Review!**


	3. The Visit to Earth

**Kay so I asked my friend which story I should update first and she said this one so I made her review all my stories and to repay her, I'll do as she asks and update this story. Your welcome. **

**And for those of you who haven't watched the Dark Knight Rises, watch it. It was EPIC!**

Out swords clashed against each other, me trying to push as hard as I could, trying to unbalance my father. But, since when is a ten-year-old stronger than the oldest being on Earth? _Hint: _almost never. To my surprise, I felt dad moving back. Not, expecting it, I fell forward, but dad caught me before I could face-plant. I almost started celebrating. "Hey!" I whined. "you let me win." Dad put on an innocent look. "I didn't let you win you did it by yourself." I glared at him, then tackle him. We rolled on the ground, dad laughing in a very un-creator-of-the-universe way.

He finally managed to calm down. He stood up, pulling me off of him. "Let's do archery now." I groaned. I remembered my past life, I had failed at archery, unable to hit the Empire State Building even if it were in front of me. I'm not exaggerating. Thalia bet that I couldn't and she won. I couldn't help but remember past memories. Well, the good ones at least. Da practically had to drag me to the archery range. You know, for the oldest being on Earth, he sure acted like a teenager. One of those cranky ones.

Da carefully adjusted my stance, while lecturing me. I did my best not to fall asleep. My eyes began to wander. I had a lot of practice tuning my dad out when he started about boring stuff. I wished he would teach me magic. They were my favorite lessons.

Da shook me back to the present. "Let's see if you were paying attention." He stood back. I tried to remember what he did. I shifted and pulled back the string. I heard a loud yelp from dad who was behind me and found a larger arrow sticking out of his arm. I have no idea how it got there. Just saying... At least the arrows were blunted after my first few lessons. "That's what you get for trying to teach me archery. I think you need lessons on giving up."

"It's okay. Try again." He handed me another arrow. I stared at him incredously. Maybe this time I'll have some luck and get the arrow in his ass and "persuade" him not to teach me more archery. But, this time he got smart and put a shield around himself. Once, again, my arrow missed my a lot. Dad made me continue trying. Seriously. I was pretty proud of myself. I had gotten the arrow on the target. First time. Dad was overjoyed. Hey, being me, that was like a scientist discovering another Earth.

I decided to use that to my advantage. I put on my cutest expression possible. "Dad, since I finally got an arrow on target for the first time every in my life, can I please go take a visit on Earth?" I batted my eyelashes for effect like Nyx did when she wanted something. It works for her so I figured it would work for me. Dad stared at me oddly. "do you have something in your eye?" I scowled, dropping the whole act-like-Nyx act. "That aside, can I go?" I stared at him, making my eyes huge as possible. That always works.

"Must…resist…the…eyes…" he grunted, trying to draw a laugh from me. "Please," I begged. Dad scowled. "Fine." I stared dancing around like a noob, all excited to see regular people. "You have to take Nyx with you." That made me even happier. She was the closest to my age, dad's favorite daughter, and my favorite sister who always played with me.

He pulled me into the throne room, lecturing me along the way about staying out of sight, not ditching Nyx, and not using whatever powers I may have learned. I nodded, barely listening to my father. I was so excited. I hadn't been on Earth since… since… I shook myself out of those bad thoughts and jumped around fidgeting, waiting for Nyx. Where the hell is she?! "Percy," my father said calmly. "If you need to go, do it now." I glared at Chaos who was hiding a grin. Not. Funny. Dad.

Nyx finally arrived. "C'mon Let's go," I said hopping around her. She laughed. "Okay okay. No more sugar for you for the rest of the day." I pouted, giving her my signature melt-your-heart-puppy-dog-eyes. "I hate it when you do that. Those eyes are my kryptonite." I stared at her. I didn't know that she knows about Superman. She was a serious girly girl, but were gothic too. Like Thalia. I wanted so badly to visit my friends from my past life, but dad had strictly forbidden it.

Chaos opened a portal. "Remember, no contact with those who might recognize you." I felt offended. I listened to him sometimes… Dad snorted as if he was reading my thoughts. Nervously, I stepped through the portal after Nyx. She was waiting for me on the other side. I squinted against the bright sunlight. "Off you go," she said giving me a gentle push. We were in a forest of some kind. I decided to start slow and climb to the top of a tree.

The view was amazing. The forest spread out, a sea of green. I turned slowly so I wouldn't fall off. I was tougher than mortals, but the fall would still hurt. I saw a thin trail of smoke in the air. By the size of it, I guessed that it was just a minor camp-fire. I wanted to take a closer look, but I know Nyx would disapprove.

Carefully, and trying not to fall, I leapt from branch to branch. I waited until I was sure I was far enough away form Nyx that se wouldn't notice and dropped onto the ground. I didn't want the owners of the fire to see me, so I used the cloaking spell that dad taught me. Does using a invisibility spells count as disobeying dad? I mean, it is protection. I decided to figure put a good argument later.

I approached, hiding in the trees. I found a ring of silver tents and girls in sliver walking wolves around the perimeter of the camp. The hunters of Artemis. The thought registered in my mind. I could try to find one of my old friends. I quickly did a handy spell that would mask my scent. Dad had taught that to me as a joke. Now, it turns out that it's pretty handy. I was about to step out of the cover of the trees, but I quickly jumped back as three girls raced into camp.

I recognized one of them as Thalia. I wanted to get a closer look. I followed her. I'm petty sure they wouldn't appreciate a male stalker in their camp, so I did my best not not get caught. I found Thalia in a tent that was almost as big as the main one. She was cleaning her weapons and making new arrows. I stood still, not wanting to disturb her and get an arrow through somewhere painful. I decided to get out while I still could.

I seriously had to worst of luck. On the way out, I bumped into Phoebe, who was just coming in. Her reactions were too fast for me. Her hand shot out and latched on my throat. "Unveil yourself, or I'll stick my knife into you." I gulped. I didn't want her to blindly stick her knife into me. I may not die, but it could still be very painful. I undid the spells. Thalia gasped. "Percy?" she whispered. I know I may have been a few years younger then I did when I "died," but I'm pretty sure I still looked almost the same. "She stuck her knife at my throat. "This better not be a trick."

Dad, Help! I thought desperately. Suddenly, there was a hole in the ground under me and I fell through, landing in the throne room. Sadly, Thalia was faster than dad. She slipped through before he could close it. We had a lot of explaining to do. Too bad dad didn't do a mind wipe. He said it was too dangerous and that Artemis might be able to undo it.

20 minutes later, Thalia as holding me and sobbing. "Don't you ever do that again." She growled. Now, it was my turn to ask. "What happened to the others?"

"Nothing much has changed. It's only been a year. The seven of the prophecy were granted immortality along with Nico," she answered. " Annabeth moved on to the new best thing," Thalia answered my unasked question with disgust. I nodded. Chaos turned to her. "Swear on Sty that you will keep his life a secret." Thalia nodded and swore. "You better let me visit," she growled. Dad laughed and promised. Thalia engulfed me in a hug before stepping into a shadow. "See ya soon Kelp for Brains." "Ditto Pinecone Face."

Now that Thalia had gone, it was time for business. I didn't want to be me now. Dad had a deadly look on his face.

**So? This does not technically count as a cliff-hanger does it? Lets see if you guys can hit 5 reviews like the first chapter. I have to say the amount of reviews for the second chapter was quite disappointing. I'm probably going to update House of Hades next for those of you who read it. **


	4. The Punishment (dun dun dunnn)

**Holy shit! Holy shit! I just realized that I haven't updated this in more than a month! Oh god! Oh god! Sorry. Really sorry. Bit caught up in school work and trying to watch Young Justice without my parents killing me. It's so good! Okay. To make it up, I'll update multiple chapters in a row. Oh and I'm probably going to make this a KCxPJO crossover…. Whadda ya say?**

"No! Please! No! I'll do anything you want for the next ten years. Just please don't do this to me!" I screamed dramatically, hoping to appeal to Chaos's fatherly nature. But, the normally kind man turned his heart to steel.

I wailed louder and struggled. Dad rolled his eyes. "Perseus, you should be happy. You get to go to Earth and see your friends. Isn't that what you wanted?" "Meh." I grumbled. True… But he could've picked something less painful. As if reading my thoughts, he grinned. "It's still a punishment. Besides, it'll be fine. I asked her and she agreed." I ground my teeth. Hate dad. "Besides. I'm sure Thalia would be happy to see you." I rolled my eyes. More like kill me.

I decided it was time to use the extreme. Puppy dog eyes. I made my eyes as huge as they could possibly go with out having them pop out of my skull. Dad looked away. Damn it! It wasn't working. A portal opened up. "Great! Time to go!" said dad happily, dragging me to the portal as I dug my heels in. He yanked me through.

The girls on the other side knelt before him. "Rise," he intoned, trying his I'm-the-creator-of-the-entire-universe-damnit voice. I rolled my eyes. A twelve-year-old girl rose from her kneeling position and studied me. I stared back, trying not to get intimidated when I was tackled and crushed. "Percy!" Thalia shrieked in my ear. "Awwwwww I forgot how utterly puppy-dog-adorable you were when you were 13!" she practically screamed in my ear. Let the torture begin. "Let the boy go. He's turning blue," Artemis told her lieutenant.

I picked myself up off the ground and studied the girls around me. I could practically feel the hatred and disgust radiating off them. I couldn't help but shrink back and hide behind dad. Not exactly heroic, but, the Hunters are vicious. And besides, a month with Lupa's pack hasn't exactly improved my liking of wolves. I'm sure the feeling is mutual.

"Don't kill him," was the only thing dad said before turning back into the portal. Great. I forgot to eavesdrop on their silent conversation. It was a skill that I had picked up.

I stared at the ring of girls around me. I'm screwed. Artemis looked me up and down. "First of all, we need to set down some rules. Do not in any way hurt the girls. Do not touch them or be the usual man. You know what I mean by that. You will follow every order given by Thalia or me. You will stay out of the way during the hunts of fights unless you are required. We do not need you getting into the way. Got it? I will add more rules once I think of them," She said in rapid fire. I stared at her blankly. "Ummm… sure…"

I was stunned at how quickly she had changed. I thought she was fine with me. I mentally humphed. Stereotypical Hunter. Boys are always the bad guys. What about girls? They can be bitches too. As if hearing my thoughts, Artemis stormed over and slapped me. Hard. I recoiled. "You. Will. Be. Respectful. In. My. Camp," she grounded out. The moon goddess nodded to Thalia.

Great. Quality time with my very violent cousin. Whoo-hoo. She dragged me off to the very edge of the camp. "There's your tent," she gestured at the pile of ropes, poles, and canvases. I seriously wish we had enough money for Boy Scouts. That would've really been handy right about now. I sighed and got about my work. This was going to be a long year.

"WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM?!" Apollo bellowed, flashing into the Hunter camp. He stormed over to me. I fliched, expecting to be blinded or run over by some red cows but Apollo pulled me into a big bear hug that rivaled Tyson's, nearly popping my eyes out of their sockets. "So," he said studying my face "Why now? You know dad's gonna blast you outta the sky right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Drama queen really is scary. Wonder how dad will respond." Apollo looked at me odd. "You know that Pos-" I cut him off. "Not that one." I said through gritted teeth. Great dad he was. Where was he when I needed him?

Apollo shrugged. "Oh well. Welcome back cuz."

The night was surprisingly restful considering the fact that my crappie tent collapsed on me in the middle of the night. I blame the hunters. The Hunters were already at breakfast. Without a word, Artemis pointed to the perimeter of the camp. Patrol. What happened to breakfast? I decided not to ask. My cheek was still smarting from last night.

Patrol is really boring. Not for me. I unsheathed my wings (presents from Nyx) and launched myself into the air with a few shrieks from the Hunters as the updraft from the down stroke upset the table. I flew around the camp and noticed that we were in New York's Central Park. Ah. Home sweet home. I circled a few times and landed gently back at camp, careful not to flip over any tents.

Thalia stormed over to me and grabbed my collar. "Since when did you have wings?" she demanded. I shrugged. "A gift from Nyx." She narrowed her eyes. "I thought you were afraid to fly." I gave her a r_eally?_ Expression. "Cuz _dear Uncle_ Zeus would've blasted me outta de ske. "

She rolled her eyes and release my collar. My "dear" cousin waved a piece of paper in front of my face. "Chores." She tossed me the paper and skipped/ran off laughing. I briefly wondered if she had a concussion or altered personality or something. Eh. Whatevah.

Artemis appeared next to me in a flash of light. I jumped and almost face-planted. She rolled her eyes muttering something about clumsy boys. "Council meeting. Now." She said grabbing my arm and flashing us to Olympus. I rubbed my eyes. I swear, with any more flashing all over the place, I would be blind soon.

I could feel the gods staring at me in shock. I glanced up, and to my anger, I saw those six bitches that left me to die. Nico shrank behind the hearth, as if he was trying not to draw my attention. Then, "dad" stood up and shark to his human form. I stiffened as he pulled me into a hug. "Where were you these past years? How are you still alive? Why are you 13? What hap-" I pulled away, cutting him off. "Why would you care?" I asked softly. Poseidon looked like I had just smacked him.

Zeus glared at me, bristling. I could smell the ozone in the air as he crackled with energy. He looked pissed. Oh gods… He grabbed his lighting bolt and I knew I was screwed. But, no way was I going to give Zeus the satisfaction of seeing me flinch. I stood tall and glared at him, daring him to do his best. The bolt hurled at me in slow-mo. But, it disappeared like a millimeter in front of me. Thanks dad, but that was way too close cut for my liking. My felt the top of my head to make sure I still had hair.

"What are you doing?!" Dad roared at the cowering "king" of gods. "Sit." He ordered. The king of "dogs" obeyed looking like a bad puppy. "Good boy," he crooned. I could see a few gods and goddesses hiding snickers, including Thalia and Jason. Let the meeting begin.

**To Chinese people, Happy New Year. The next chapter should be up in 1-3 days, depending on how much time I have. Review!**


	5. Council Meeting and War Declarations

**Well. I promised… It took longer than I thought it would.**

I stood in the middle of the council, dwarfed by dad's shadow. Now I know what it's like to feel short. I hate it. "Any of harm my son in any way, then you'll fade _painfully _before you can count to .01" He said glaring at the council. The gods gulped and nodded. Dad winked at me and disappeared in a flash of light that made Zeus _very_ jealous. The so called "king of gods" glowered at me. Gee. Thanks dad. Make them pee their pants, make the king guy even more angry, _then _leave me on my own. Best dad ever .

I stared at Zeus, daring him to come at me. A tiny bit of pain and a few minor burns was worth watching that sonofabitch fade. Zeus glowered at me. "Begin meeting," he growled. "first things first," Zeus began calmly. "HOW THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!" he screamed, spittle flying from his mouth. Annabeth stood up. "Yeah! We saw you die!" she called out. I glared at my now definitely _ex-_girlfriend. The others shrank back. Hazel tugged on here sleeve, pulling her back down. Athena looked smug. I wondered if she managed to turn her daughter against me. She still hated me.

I felt everyone's eyes on me. I sighed. This was going to take a while. I explained how Chaos had taken me in and how he had taught me what I know. I left out the parts about my new powers and ability to fly. Then, Artemis stood up and explained how I was going to be staying with the Huntresses as a punishment. Apollo snickered. "I feel so bad for you little cuz." I glowered at him.

Zeus looked like he wanted to incinerate me. "Council adjourned," he growled. "At least for a few hours." The Seven came over to me. I stiffened and turned away. But, I couldn't go yet because Artemis was still here. Damn it. Talk faster! Why couldn't Apollo just recite a stupid haiku and scare Artemis away. But, no! They get along this once.

Hazel touched my shoulder jerking me out of my mental raged rant. I whipped around and glowered at my "friends". "What do you want?!" I spat. Jason walked forward, holding his hands up in peace. I focused my glare on him. It was slightly hard since he was glowing. Pretty boy seemed to turn into a fucking super-model. They all looked that way. Even emo Nico.

Before Jason could start blabbing, Hazel tackled me in a hug, effectively winding me. "Omg omg. I missed you so much. When Nico told me you weren't in the Underworld, I started to panic. Nico, he's so sweet, was searching like crazy for you and everyone was like-" I held up my hand to stop her. She hadn't taken a breath the entire sentence and her face was turning blue. I turned to Nico and allowed a smirk to dominate my features. "Oh so the almighty i-don't-give-a-shit-about-anyone Nico actually has feeling." He scowled and socked me. Nice to know he didn't change.

Piper tackled me in a hug and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, causing Jason's face to turn red. "I'm glad you're alive," she whispered. Damn it Piper! It was so hard to stay mad at them. Jason stepped up. "Look. I know it was wrong to ditch you, and I'm sorry," he said softly, flinching like he expected me to punch him. I heaved a sigh. "I know how hard it is to be a leader." He looked up hopefully. I grabbed him and gave him a noogie, which was weird considering my body was 13.

Frank and Leo each apologized. I looked expectantly at Annabeth. She scowled and slapped me. Then, she pulled me into a hug and a heated kiss. "Stop dying," was all she said to me. I nodded numbly. Frank gave a wolf whistle and nudged my ribs. I elbowed him hard in the ribs. Once again, Annabeth was taller than me. It's just not funny anymore.

Suddenly, the floor of Olympus rumbled and cracks that rivaled to those made by Nico appeared on the floor. Earth (I'm not even going to ask how that's possible) exploded from the ground. They entwined themselves around me, choking me. Gaea roe out of the ground. "oh poor brother. Looks like my aim was off. Or did you purposely save that brat Jason?"

I struggled, unable to breathe. Where's Nyx when you need her? "Haven't you heard? She has her anniversary to attend to," Gaea purred. I stared at her. "Oh please. You aren't the only father taught well." I scowled, struggling harder. Black spots danced in my vision. Then, I was dropped like a sack of potatoes. "Only because you're my brother." Gaea told me. I lay on the ground, gasping for breath, sounding like a retarded dying fish. You know hoe in Spongebob's theme there's this part that's all like "So drop on the deck and flop like a fish"? Yeah. That about sums up what I'm doing right now.

Piper pulled me up and Frank yanked me behind him. I enjoy the protection, but I can take care of myself. I could see the Earth amassing underneath the marble. I gathered the shadows around us into a protective bubble just as the earth exploded around us. The others flinched. They stared around stunned. I turned into a wolf and launched myself at Gaea, pinning her down. "Hey!" Frank protested. "Turning into bawse animals is my job." "To slow," I grunted through my canine vocal cords. Bad mistake. I'll have a sore throat for days.

But, apparently, that was the least of my problems. "So, little brother. You've decided to join the gods. Unfortunately, that makes us enemies now." She reached up, stroking my fur and, before I could react, sank into the Earth. So, begins the War of Pridomals.

**Don't forget to review. Let's try for the 10 mark shall we? Yes they made up. No, there will not be romance between Percy and Piper if you're wondering. Oh and check out my new story, Super Soldier Experiment. **


	6. Moar Council Meetings

**I finally found the secret to success. Leaving the story there for a few months. **

Dad sent me to go train the troops. Not that they actually needed training. I basically just watched their drills. The only challenge was trying not to fall asleep.

He looked pretty sad. I'll go ask Nyx why.

I found her in her rooms. I think she gave up trying to talk to Dad. She was sitting on her bed, looking forlorn. I sat down quietly next to her, trying not to disturb her. The mattress sank down and I slid off onto the floor. She looked up with a start. So much for not disturbing her. She chuckled quietly and came over, helping me up. "What is the up little bro?" she asked, giving a shot at "modern" language. I couldn't help but laugh. "It's what's up 'lil bro, but that work too." She gave a small smile. "You had a question?" she prompted.

I sobered quickly. "Why's Dad so sad? I mean, this isn't the first time Gaea attacked." Nyx sighed, patting a spot on the bed next to her. I sat down cautiously next to her. I wanted to know what was wrong, but I wasn't prepared for a full-blown lecture. Nyx seemed to sense that, so she just gave a small grin and shoved me off the bed. "Are you willing to listen to however much I'm going to say or are you going to fall asleep again?" I grinned sheepishly. "All." She nodded smiling.

Nyx took a deep breath, and I instinctively stiffened. She chuckled, shaking her head. She seems to be doing that a lot, I noticed idly. She sighed. "Dad is a family Guy. _Not a word," _she said quickly, as if sensing my reference to the the TV series. "You'll let me finish?" she asked, pausing to let me nod. "He doesn't like it when the family splits apart. He cares about his kids, even if they are supposedly 'evil'", She raised her eyebrow at me, sensing my need to ask a question. "But why didn't he care when she attacked Olympus?" Nyx snorted. "It is not like he actually likes those stuck up, pompous…. You know what? You really don't need to learn any new swear words…" I sighed. So close. I just realized I've _never_ heard her swear before. I looked at her waiting for her to continue. She didn't say anything. "That's it?!" Nyx nodded. At least she didn't lecture me.

"Come," she finally said, pulling my arm in her delicate grasp. "Let's go check on father." And just when she said "You know what?". It's like she's all proper British. Actually that'd be nice. She talks a lot and a British accent is quite soothing. She interrupted me from my musing with a bonk on the head. "I've always wanted to try that," she said smugly. I glared at her, rubbing my sore head. Hey! She's a Primordial. Very strong. There go my practically non-existent brain cells. "I'm telling dad," I whined. She gave me a purse-lipped puppy look. "I'm sorry sweetie. Here let me help." She whacked me hard on the behind. "There! Now you'll forget about your head." Sometimes, I swear she acts more childish than I do. And I didn't even think that was possible.

When we reached the throne room, we found a council. Oops. Weeeellllll…. Not really. It's the Olympians. We're fine. Nyx stopped, hanging back as if afraid of offending those stupid bitches. I rolled my eyes, grabbed her wrist and dragged her in, interrupting the meeting. "Hi dad!" I said brightly, plopping us both down at his feet. "What'd we miss?" Dad tried to look stern, but I could see the smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "It is rude to interrupt," he admonished. "We're interrupting?" I asked innocently, adding puppy eyes to boost the innocence factor.

"I apologize father," Nyx said quickly. "We'll go now," she said, pulling me. Dad chuckled, pushing us both down by our heads. "Stay," he said as if talking to two naughty dogs. I didn't know whether to be offended or thankful. Zeus, on the other hand, looked like he was about to explode. But, I only I was gutsy enough to talk back to Chaos Creator of the Universe and blah blah blah. Geez. I wonder what would happen if they found out what a total softie dad was… But then again, it's nice to see those bitches all gung-ho and stuff.

Zeus coughed "delicately". "Perhaps we could continue our discussion, O' Great One?" he asked, looking like he was trying really hard not to blast me. I couldn't help but laugh. "Great one?" I choked out. Dad looked offended. "Aw c'mon. You know I'm great," he pouted. I snorted. I got my childishness from him. I just know it. Nyx coughed, nodding discreetly to the Olympians. I hate how she acts all childish one moment then later, she tries to act all mature. It's no fun! Meh…

Dad coughed, having the grace to look embarrassed. Yeah…. Something I'm not gonna ever inherit from anyone. "Let's get back to our discussion, shall we?" he asked, sheepishly. "Where were we?" he asked. Jason spoke up. "We were talking about how we should defend _our_ camps," he said, somehow making that sound pompous, like he owned both of them. I wanted to hit him for talking to dad like that. Only I'm allowed to do that! I saw Athena sigh and roll her eyes. Okay… so maybe she isn't _that _bad. But still. She called me stupid! Ten times!

Dad laid a warning hand on my head. "Of course," he answered placatingly. His hand tightening slightly in my hair. Jason smirked. "Can't control your pet?" he asked innocently. I growled at him. I didn't realize that Dad had let go of me. The room was a blur of colors. As everything cleared, I found myself on top of Jason, pinning him down, my wings shielding the rest of the room from the sight and adding to the intimidation. Man, I love my wings!

My sword was at his throat, but I couldn't bring myself to stab him. I couldn't stop thinking of him as my friend. He's my friend. Jason looked at me wide-eyed, as if wondering why he wasn't dead. I relaxed and let my shoulders slump, putting away my sword.

I yelped as Zeus yanked me off of his son, holding a crackling bolt to my neck. "Let my son go!" Chaos shouted. "Apologies, Great One," Zeus said, shaking his head. "But I must punish this disrespect for my son. Besides, you have many other children."

I was still mortal. I could feel its power killing me as it bit deeper into my neck. Why me? Everyone is always out to kill me. "Stop!" Jason yelled, pulling me away from the dangerous weapon. I collapsed in his arms. "Oh…" said Zeus, perplexed. "You wish to destroy him yourself?" he asked. Jason sighed, sounding exasperated. "No wonder why you don't have friends," he grumbled. Jason gently lowered me to the ground. My neck still hurt like hell. I'm sure I'll have a crick in my neck for like the next 3 years. I think it'd be better if Kronos had the Lightning Bolt. At least he won't wave it around randomly. I chuckled at the random thought of the Time lord waving around a sparking bolt like demented cartoon character.

"I think he has a concussion," Jason said, kneeling down next to me. "Shuddup," I grumbled, whacking his knee. I slowly pried open my eyes and yelped as dad's gigantic face appeared I my vision. I scrambled back. I love my dad, but I didn't really want to know what forest was in his nose. He really needed a trim. "OOOWWWWW," I moaned, rubbing my sore head. I think my brain got fried. Not that I actually had one to begin with…. Ugh. I've been talking to Annabeth too much. Yup. Fried brain. Really not helping my attention span. At all. Jason held out his hand to me. I hesitated, then grabbed it, pulling him down. "What was that for?" he asked.

I gave him my best innocent look. "I thought you needed help sitting down."

Jason chuckled. "It's nice to know you haven't changed."

I shrugged. "I know. Well, you on the other hand…."

Jason chuckled, holding his hands up. "Okay, so siding with my dad wasn't the

_best _idea…"

I raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe you even thought about it."

Yeah yeah. So sitting there chatting in the middle of a council wasn't the best idea in the world… Sue me. I was an inch away from being fried. Give me a break. I could just sense the air crackling as Zeus got pissed. Ah, screw him. I wonder how pissed dad would be if I killed the so called "king of gods". I'm pretty sure dogs makes more sense.

"May we get back to the meeting? I have to meet my girls soon," Artemis prompted. I rolled my eyes. And to thought I actually liked her. "Oh my gawd! My girls this! My girls that! Boys are total bitches. Girls fucking rock!" I could just imagine her saying that. I don't hold anything against girls. I know girls who could kick butt way better then a lot of boys *cough * Clarisse *cough *. But Artemis could at least give _some _credit to boys. I mean I'm 12% sure that a dude invented a bow.

Chaos bristled, interrupting me from my random comments I call thoughts. "No. I refuse to work with you. Your camps may stay and rot. Those who are worthy heroes will survive and conquer," Chaos growled.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up!" I yelped, pushing my way in front of him, blocking the doorway. Not that it would do much help since he could flash out, but I got his attention. "You can't just leave them. Just because their parents are bitches, doesn't mean they are!" I protested. Chaos scowled. "No," he answered. But I got the silent message. "Fine," I sighed, nodding.

Jason opened his mouth to protest, but I shut him up with a glare. For once, I actually had a plan. Or the beginnings of one. Well 12% of one.

**Did anyone get my references to "Last Olympian" and Tony Stark? Anyways… Hasta la Vista. **


	7. Mission Impossible: The Rescue

**I really should update more often… huh…**

That night (or at least I think it was night), I went back to the dungeons. The dungeons were basically a labyrinth full of monsters and evil wizards and all that stuff that I didn't even know existed, must less the names of. So basically my "plan", if you could call it that, was to get my friends outta here while dad looked the other way. One small problem that I didn't really think through… I had no idea how to navigate this stupid maze. Oops. You see, this is why I don't do the planning. I leave it for Annabeth or one of Athena's children. Of course, Miss-Bore-You-To-Tears got herself captured.

Strange. A few years ago, I would've been drooling at her every time she talked, but now, I couldn't really care less if she eloped with another guy/girl/ something in between. And now I was rescuing her along with a bunch of other people that left to me die and rot. My logic makes about as much sense as Minecraft. Stupid fatal flaw.

Somehow, thanks to my amazing instinct, I found their cell. Or maybe it's because it was 20 feet from the door. Hey, I found it. And then there were the stupid doors. Another aspect of the not-so-really plan I forgot to think through. These doors were enchanted so the magical monsters couldn't get through, enforced, so no monster could just ram it's way out, and required multiple keys and a password. Paranoia, no? Okay, sure, a lot of the stuff down here was dangerous, but, now, it was just plain annoying. I'm sure my friends could tell by the way I was stalking around the door, swearing and kicking it. I glanced up at Nico.

"Can't you just shadow travel out or something?" I shook my head, cutting him off, and answering myself. "No of course you can't. It's enchanted."

I continued pacing and muttering to myself. I really should've thought it through better.

"Need a little help?" I jumped at the voice behind me. Nyx was leaning against the opposite wall, looking highly amused. I could feel my cheeks burning. "Um…. What are you talking about…? I was _not _trying to erm… break them out… I was uh…. Checking to see if they were rotting correctly," I sputtered. Nyx rolled her eyes and strolled up to the door, studying it. She pulled out key and inserted it into the lock, twisting it in ways I didn't even know steel could be twisted. And then she entered a password. Jeez. This place is more secure than Alcatraz and Blackgate combined. Can't dad just put a simple curse and a warning on the stupid doors? I mean, a bunch of scrawny (and one not-so-scrawny) demigods would be hard-pressed to get outta here.

Nyx stepped aside, letting the demigods pass. She smirked at me. I hate her stupid multiple personalities. Most of the time… Still. I could've handled it.

I scowled at her, turning to the doors. Nyz stepped in front of me. "Are you going to say something to me?" she asked. I coughed awkwardly. "Thanks," I mumbled. She smiled softly, stepping forward and giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "Careful. Don't get yourself killed. I have to get back to another council with the gods and buy your ass some more time. You know the way out. I'll miss you," she whispered in my ear. I threw my arms around her, like the kid I still was. "Thanks," I mumbled back.

I turned abruptly, ignoring the stares of the other demigods. Nyx sank into the shadows as I led them to the door.

The trip through the city was uneventful, since most of the citizens were gathered outside the palace, trying to calm themselves down and not stampede the gods. We didn't even need to sneak around. And I was just getting good at moving with the shadows like that Chinese trick. I even managed to sneak up on Nyx. At least I'm pretty sure she didn't let me on purpose… I shook those thoughts out of my head. I had to focus (never my strong suit) on the mission.

Jason, caught up with me and shook me out of my thoughts. "Um… you do know how to get out of here right?" he asked. O much for great leader-ship diplomatic skills. I glared at him. "No!" I snarled sarcastically. "I have no fucking idea how to get out of here and I'm just mindlessly leading you around in circles." Jason looked quite taken aback, and I took deep breaths, trying to clam myself down. I had no idea why I was so snappy. Maybe it was the inner turmoil I was experiencing. I was actually going to help the Gods that pretty much screwed up my life.

Without a word, I spun on my heel and stormed forward. I'll think about it on the way there.


End file.
